Appleshadow
❝ You sure? You can tell me, I'm a grownup. ❞ — Appleshadow to Coyotecall Appleshadow was once a SkyClan warrior but snuck off to RiverClan with Coyotecall and is enjoying his time there much more than in SkyClan. He is still but a simple warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Wirehair(mothers genes) x Charteux(dads genes) Description: Appleshadow is a dark brown tom with a white underbelly and darker stripes. He also has a large white dot around his right eye. His eyes are green speckled with brown. Palette: : = Base (#554838) : = Stripes (#FFFFFF) : = Dot (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#98ff98) : = Eyes (Speckles) (#D2691E) : = Inner Ears (#FFB6C1) : = Nose (#FFB6C1) : = Tongue (#FFB6C1) : = Pawpads (#FFB6C1) Voice: Brian Brown, The Lab Rats vocalist (search "devil train" on YouTube for more) Scent: Appleshadow mostly smells of apple pie. Gait: Surprisingly, Appleshadow has a very graceful walking cycle. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Kind -' Apple doesn't like to make people angry and tries to stay positive at all times * '''+ Attentive -''' Apple pays attention to what his friends are telling him to show that he cares * '''± Shy -''' Apple has a hard time opening up to others, which is why he doesnt have many friends * '''− Timid -''' He gets startled easily and this affects his hunting and fighting ability, also his self-esteem * '''− Pacifist -''' While he will hunt and fight, he doesn't like to at all. He doesn't see the importance of fighting over things when everyone could talk it out '''Likes *Swimming **After Coyotecall taught him how to swim, Appleshadow has been swimming and enjoys it a lot *Blackberries **Usually he can't find any in SkyClan territory, but he really likes blackberries. Remind him of home *Sleeping **Who doesn't? *Climbing **Appleshadow likes views and climbing is the best way to see them 'Dislikes' *Prey **Just the thought makes him gag... 'Goals' *Getting a mate (Loading 80%...) **Appleshadow really likes the idea of having someone else you can spend your life with, but in a different way than a friend. 'Fears' *Dying Alone **He hates the fact of dying in general. But dying alone would give him the idea his life wasn't all the fun.. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Horace, Magpie, Clover Age Range: 0-13 moons *Applepie is born, mistaken for a girl at birth and later named Apple Smith after discovery of his penis. *Parents begin to tell Apple Smith false things about him, causing him to grow timid and very shy. *Gains Clover as a friend, a guard dog the twolegs kept outside who tells him about clans in the forest *Apple Smith explores and finds SkyClan, becoming a Daylight Warrior at 13 moons old 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Drizzlestar Age Range: 13-21 moons *Apple Smith becomes a daylight warrior, giving himself the new name Appleshadow. *Appleshadow finds out the warrior life isn't really for him but has no were else to go, being way to weak to survive on his own. *Starts staying night and day, have a make-shift nest just outside of camp *Becomes a SkyClan warrior 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan, RiverClan Cats Involved: Coyotecall, Newttail, Rocktumble, Nectarstar Age Range: 21-?? moons *Appleshadow begins exploration of SkyClan territory, finding himself at the RiverClan-SkyClan border *Meets Coyotecall, learning how to swim and gaining his first warrior friend or something more. *Appleshadow sneaks off to join RiverClan with Coyotecall, becoming a warrior and meeting Newttail and his mate, Rocktumble. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Hasn't heard of or met anyone in ThunderClan |-|WindClan= :Hasn't heard of or met anyone in WindClan |-|ShadowClan= Hasn't heard of or met anyone in ShadowClan |-|RiverClan= :Coyotecall/Senior Warrior/Crush/Friend/⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁/90% ::"He's quite nice! He has taught be how to swim and is my first friend since Clover! But...I hope its not just a friendship" :Appleshadow began to blush, avoiding any eye contact with a quivering smile |-|SkyClan= :Appleshadow hasn't made anyone yet in his clan. |-|Outside the Clans= :Horace/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁/0% ::"You ruined my childhood and so much more..." :He looks as if he's hiding something or is just too enraged to speak :Magpie/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁/0% ::"You ruined my childhood as well and looked away when Horace bullied me! Words don't explain my rage..." :He looks as if he's hiding something or is just too enraged to speak again 'Quotes' None so far. 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan